one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiki (Wonderful World)
Kiki is a playable character in the Doujin fighter Wonderful World, and the game's resident ninja. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary A respected Shinobi, Kiki is, regardless, the lowest ranked girl of the clan. Recently, because the world has become to peace, they have been living normally under cover to the public. Spring leaves family of daughter to subsistence a monster extermination, and she & Sasari are at loggerheads, but typically that relationship was enough to quarrel. Well duty to be tumor-bearing evil of an accomplice to act together. Longing to cool ninja, but I usually have behaved in cool, earth small mind crybaby. Start as a loser, just a tear-filled eyes and unexpected things happen. Height has been very cared about, and try to show greater even a little, wearing a thick wooden clogs at the bottom. Suddenly, Sasari's been brought to reason, put on foreign steamer, it has been across the continent in less gibberish. Stowaway is Bale, because she got stuck one person, the release has been currently acting to look for a stray Sasari. Kiki Fights with the body art as a weapon by pure physical ability, she does not use charms and expressions. Combat capability is a well above Sasari's, but at the mercy of the irregular way and con was out, it has been taken to the beanbags. Kiki's weapon is the ninjatō "small bee". A straight sword of small size that focuses on lightness and sharpness, from generation to generation, Sayabashi house of ninja has been used during the training. Powers & Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Kiki Sayabashiri/Ureshi Nozomu (Both Japanese Spellings translate to the same name.) Origin: Wonderful World Age: 13 Gender: Female Classification: Human, Kunoichi in-training, Lovable Loser/Hetare, crybaby, Badass ninja in secret, Pro Japanese. Powers & Abilities: [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Superhuman_Physical_Characteristics Superhuman Speed], Mastery over the Ninjato, Agility, Teleportation via Counter, Can hide in the shadows (As demonstrated in her Finish Skill.), Can attack from behind from her Galloping, Creating Shadow Clones Attack Potency: City Block Level (The guide states she is well beyond Sasari's power, even without the use of charms; their power difference is extremely close.) Speed: High Hypersonic (Kiki's Galloping O Ability, Almost matching Aiwhen's speed.), MUCH higher with "EX Gallop" (Not final name.) (At a cost of 50% Meter, and a feature to be introduced in 0.89, Kiki's Gallop speed becomes drastically faster, allowing her to surpass Aiwhen's running speed, and likely match many other ninja feats in other media. In addition, she can jump from walls (Or rather, empty air even.), and teleport within microseconds to the other side of the opponent, beginning combos.), Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speeds (Has blocked Aiwhen's Beautiful Delete Finish Skill at the speed she went.). Lifting Strength Unknown At least Athletic Human Level (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Class GJ (Traded Blows with most of the verse.) Durability: City Level (Tanked Chartette's Terra Break, and Claudette's "Deadly Blow!" respectively, both of which are comparable to High end Nukes (The latter of which is hard to pull off most of the time.). Stamina: Superhuman (Kiki's Gallop move allows her to move at extreme speeds even for someone who claims to be "IN-TRAINING.".) Range: Mere tenths of a meter; Even farther when using certain moves. Standard Equipment: Wooden Clogs for faster than normal speeds, and Small Bee, a typical Ninjato typically used for training, and has passed down from Generation to Generation. Intelligence: At least that of a regular Japanese student of a Junior High School, Potentially smarter and cunning. Weaknesses: Most powerful Jutsu she can conjure is the Shadow Clone Jutsu, still in training, unfamiliar with the Western World (That, and she hates it...), crybaby (To the point where her ENEMY has to help her.) Feats: Has the potential to defeat many foes, brutally defeated Sasari in her Arcade Mode, seemed to have learned quick despite her low rank in her clan... Note: According to Kiki's profile, there is certain evidence that Kiki is more powerful than Sasari, and Sasari is more intelligent. The canon result is considered unknown, thus it is best the two remain evenly matched. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Galloping:' One of Kiki's most important moves. It can be cancelled into another appropriate move, start combos right after, or even go head on if masochistic. *'Fluid Surgery:' Skills can be cancelled up to two times. *'Triple Jump/Super Air Dash:' What it says on the box. *'Rapid Fire Thrust:' Special that requires Galloping to use. A stab that does a surprise hit. *'Entsuki:' Gallop Move. Basically a Genocide Cutter. *'Water Surface Sword:' Gallop Move. Low version of Rapid Fire Thrust that attacks the feet. *'Kazenagi:' Gallop Move. Genocide Cutter x2, with the second part forcing the opponent to the ground. *'Haze of Heat:' Gallop Move. Can setup a combo just by attacking from behind, and then going all out... *'Hien:' Gallop Move. Jumps Backward for more breathing room; can be cancelled into Hien-Nishiki to get to the other side quicker. *'Eagle Personality:' Air only. Diagonal Kick that goes downward. *'Bird of Paradise:' Air only. Horizontal Kick. *'Hammer Dropped:' Air only. Axe Kick. *'3 Applications Pass:' Kiki throws from the head via the feet. Can be used as a replacement move instead of a three special combo leading to Early Summer Rain: Gekkoki. *'Successful Meteor:' Command Grab that sends the foe sky-high, and crushes the opponent after the drop. *'Changeling:' Kiki's Counter. Creates a barrel as a decoy, while Kiki jumps out of the attack. She can counterattack from there. *'Early Summer Rain: Gekkoki:' Kiki's Finish Skill. Only possible after connecting 3 Specials in one combo, or using 3 Applications Pass beforehand. If the attack connects, Multiple Silhouettes of Kiki attack through the opponent at all angles at Hypersonic Speed, then the real Kiki does a final slash through the opponent. All while the Full Moon is beaming at them. Others Height: 135cm Weight: 34kg Likes: Japan Hates: The West Values: Platform Clogs Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? fighters Category:Female Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Wonderful World Fighters Category:Fighting game fighters Category:PC Game Fighters